vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kukulkan (SMITE)
|-|Default= |-|Typhoon= |-|Kuku4= |-|Quetzakukulkan= Summary Upon the high winds of Mayan lands rides the feathered serpent, Kukulkan. Awesome and terrible to behold, majestic yet sinister, Kukulkan embodies the danger and beauty of a double-edged sword. Time has worn away knowledge of this God like the breeze over stone. Perhaps Kukulkan prefers this. He is known by many names and worn the face of man and beast - and worshipped with the kind of reverence born of fear. Dotted across the vast forests of the Mayan lands stand great pyramids bearing his serpentine likeness, architecturally perfect so as to catch the light and bring to life those slithering stone statues. Painted in blood, sacrifices were made upon these sites to appease Kukulkan. He is the lord of death and rebirth. To the world, he brought the four elements, but of wind he keeps control. A great gem, worn about his sinuous neck is said to be the source of all air. To the people, he brought the calendar. That glorious, portentous stone disk, which counts time to a distant future, only to stop abruptly and with horrifying finality. To the battlefield, he brings a legacy of power and domination. Sacrifices made for his favor were measured in blood, but mortal blood is weak. It seems that, for Kukulkan's ultimate appeasement, the blood of a God is required. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: Kukulkan, Serpent of the Nine Winds Origin: SMITE Gender: Male Age: Millions of years old Classification: Deity, Mayan God, God of the Elements, Pantheons Leader Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 2 and 4), Elemental Manipulation (Created and bestowed the four elements to humanity), Air Manipulation (Has absolute control over the air), Breath Attack (Via Zephyr), Limited Absorption (Can absorb and channel the wind around him), Weather Manipulation (Can generate storms and hurricanes), Statistics Amplification (Via Power of the Wind Jewel), Summoning (Can summon the Spirit Of The Nine Winds), Precognition (Is aware of the future and gave the Mayans their calendar), Size Manipulation, Large Size (Type 0, up to Type 1), Flight/Levitation Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Comparable to gods like Zeus and Odin as a pantheon leader. Fought on Hera's side against Set and his allies and Hera was clearly worried of him) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to other pantheon leaders) Lifting Strength: At least Stellar '(Comparable to other gods who can displace stars) 'Striking Strength: Universal+ (Can harm the likes of Zeus, Odin, and Ra which are comparable to him) Durability: Universe level+ (Can take hits from pantheon leaders gods. Immortality makes him hard to harm and kill) Stamina: Unknown, likely Infinite Range: Several meters via sheer size, at least dozens of meters to kilometers via powers Standard Equipment: The Jewel of the Nine Winds, Starter/Core Items Intelligence: Very HIgh due to being a deity. Knows the future and is stated to be extremely intelligent and enigmatic even to other gods of the likes of Hera. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Power of the Wind Jewl:' Increases magical power by 5% of maximum mana. *'Zephyr:' Kukulkan fires a projectile breath attack that hits the first enemy in its path, doing damage and slowing all enemies in the area around the impact. *'Splitsream:' Kukulkan channels the wind, allowing him to move faster. This speed boost is strong at first but scales down gradually over the 4s duration. Additionally, Kukulkan cleanses himself of slows and becomes immune to Slows for 1s when activated. *'Whirlwind:' Kukulkan summons a tornado at his ground target location. A smaller tornado branches off onto any enemies that come within the radius, doing damage every .5s for 2.5s and is refreshed if enemies stay within the radius, for a maximum of 12 ticks. *'Spirit of the Nine Winds:' Kukulkan summons the Spirit Of The Nine Winds to breathe down destruction onto his enemies in a path in front of him, doing damage and knocking all of the enemies to the side. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Immortals Category:Element Users Category:Air Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Weather Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Summoners Category:Precognition Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Gods Category:Mayan Gods Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:SMITE Category:Size Manipulation Users Category:Size-Shifters